


What is a name?

by Lalelilolu



Series: keeping me awake [1]
Category: Arden St.Ives Series - Alexis Hall
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Arden had been prepared for this question.
Relationships: Arden St.Ives/Caspian Hart
Series: keeping me awake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	What is a name?

I nuzzled closer to Caspian's neck, my head comfortably pillowed on his arm. I felt wrung out. In the boneless kind of way after a great round of sex, which was expected since we just had had a really great round of sex.

I took in his profile in the low light of the fairy lights strung along the headboard of the bed. All sharp edges and defined features and thick brows. He was looking up at the ceiling while stroking lazy patterns over my arm, making the hairs raise in his wake.

"How attached are you to your name Arden?"

"Huh?"

"Your last name I mean."

I knew where this was going but I wanted - needed to hear him say it.

"It's just a name, why are you asking?"

He swallowed and my spent dick gave an interested twitch at the close up sight of his Adam's apple moving. Caspian was sin incarnate and I was ready to commit to it.

"I want you to marry me. If you'll have me that is. And it would be beneficial to you in many ways to have my last name. And I would really like it if you became Mr. Hart."

I could see the tension in his neck and felt his muscles contract in his arm under my head.

"I want to marry you, too." 

That finally made him look at me and I could appreciate the way his whole face lit up with a smile that made his beautiful eyes twinkle. He kissed me and I lost any sense of time. When we parted eventually I was breathless and he was a little flushed.

"I'll take your name. But St. Ives will be the pen name under which I publish my articles."

"Anything you want." Then he squinted. "You've thought about this before."

I grinded at him, showing all my teeth. “Maybe. You’ll still take me out to a fancy dinner right?”

He hugged me tight and I could hear him whisper in my ear. "Arden, my Arden."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it ♥
> 
> If you're interested you can join the [Boyfriend Material Discord Fan-Server](https://discord.gg/zSCMSWK), where we also discuss the other works of Hall.


End file.
